Lieutenant Hung Lee Park
Lieutenant Hung Lee Park was a character who appeared in the Season 8 episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H titled "Guerilla My Dreams". The part of the Lt. Park was played by Mako, who appeared in a total of 4 episodes, including this, in Season 3-8. About Lt. Park After Hawkeye saves the life of a Korean woman (Haunani Minn), who turns out to be a North Korean saboteur in collaboration with the Red Chinese Communist Underground, the South Korean Army intelligence unit, led by Lt. Park, wants her to be turned over immediately for particularly brutal interrogation and possible execution, to Hawkeye's adamant objection. When Jack Scully (Joshua Bryant), Margaret's new flame, and a U.S. Army G.I. who's familiar with Park's brutish interrogation tactics, also arrives as one of the wounded, he tells them "That Park is one tough cookie!" When Hawkeye objects to allow Park to torture the woman, which he said had'' "some of his best stictching in her", Scully then responds ''"I dunno, Hawkeye, you may be waisting your time..whether or not she's a guerilla or not, once he gets a hold of her, he won't let go of her until he's got what he wants." B.J. asks, "You mean torture?" Scully replies, "Well, he starts with torture; but then to take your mind off of the pain, he kills you!" After a failed attempt of the surgeons, with the help of Klinger, to distract the Korean MPs who were guarding the woman, as well as Park by luring him to The Swamp with the surgeons to play a game of chess with Major Winchester, while Klinger and some medics try to sneak her out of her quarters on a gurney then off of camp in an ambulance, Park, now angry and more adamant about the need to interrogate her, responds'' "There will be no more waiting...You have demonstrated quite clearly now that the woman is ready to travel!...You have also demonstrated with equal clarity that you can no longer be trusted!"' '' Unfortunately, Park is proved right about the woman; after a swearing out by the woman in Korean, which Park translates as "Fools, I curse you! You save lives of those who kill my people and rape our land...I will kill you as I tried to kill my enemy in your hospital ... as I would have killed this murderer, I would gladly die if I could kill one of you!" ''After Hawkeye, in angry objection to Park, says ''"You just can't wait to get at her, can't you ?!?!" ''Park goes on to say, ''"You have wasted enough of my time...Look at her...Can't you see that the life of this woman is more important to you than it is to herself!?" A very brief confrontation ensues, where Hawkeye, starting to advance towards Park and the MP's angrily saying "You sonofabitch!" and the guards cocking their rifles, the saboteur goes off quietly and solemnly with her South Korean captors, Park and the MPs. Category:M*A*S*H television series characters